This invention is directed to compositions suitable for molding or extrusion comprising a blend of a poly(aryl ether) polymer, a styrene polymer and/or acrylic copolymers and a compatibilizing amount of a polyhydroxyether.
Poly(aryl ether) polymers, particularly polysulfone, are tough, rigid, high strength thermoplastic materals which maintain their properties over a wide temperature range of from -150.degree. F. to above 300.degree. F. They have a continuous use temperature of about 300.degree. F. They are hydrolytically stable and have excellent mechanical, electrical and chemical properties which allows them to be molded into a variety of articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,119 describes blends of thermoplastic polysulfone resin with an acrylonitrile-styrene-butadiene (ABS) plastic. These blends are described in the patent as characterized by a particularly high heat distortion temperature in combination with good flow characteristics.
However, blends of polysulfone resins and ABS plastic have only marginal mechanical compatibility. This marginal compatibility is manifested in poor weld-line strength as well as poor surface appearance of articles injection molded from such blends.
It has now been found that when a polyhydroxyether is added to a blend of a poly(aryl ether) and a styrene and/or acrylic copolymer, the resulting blend has improved compatibility as shown by improved weld-line strength, improved mechanical properties, such as impact strength, elongation at break and tensile strength. In addition, the surface of an article injection molded from such a blend has an improved surface appearance.